The rising cost of gasoline and the growing awareness of the nation's dwindling oil reserves emphasize the urgency for the attainment of improved efficiency in gasoline engine performance.
At the same time there is a widespread determination to end or greatly reduce the level of atmospheric pollution to which the automobile has contributed in the past.
Because the proper performance of the carburetor is essential to the realization of both of these goals, significant improvements in carburetor systems are urgently needed.
The conventional carburetor as employed in today's automobile is a complex mechanical device comprising as many as six separate systems: There is a float system for controlling the level of fuel in the bowl, there is a low-speed or idling system, a high-speed or cruising system, an accelerating pump system, a power system and a choke system. In addition there are anti-percolation vents, hot idle compensators, anti-dieseling solenoids, deceleration controls, etc.
This multitude of special systems and features requires careful adjustment and maintenance and the many small ducts and valves are vulnerable to blockage and wear by dust and dirt particles finding their way through the aid filter.
Furthermore, until recently, there has been a greater emphasis on certain aspects of performance such as starting, acceleration and power developed with too little emphasis given to gasoline mileage and atmospheric pollution. The sudden change in emphasis toward improved fuel economy and reduced atmospheric pollution calls for a radical new approach to carburetor design as opposed to the enhancement of today's model by the addition of still more vents, valves and modified venturies.